forgottentalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 172
って してる が しいよね① |romaji = Bunkasai tte Junbi shiteru Toki ga Ichiban Tanoshī yone① |cover = Momo Yaoyorozu Kyoka Jiro Mina AshidoHanta Sero Koji Koda Minoru Mineta Mezo Shoji Denki Kaminari Tenya Iida Shoto Todoroki |volume = 19 |pages = 13 |date = February 26, 2018 |arc = U.A. School Festival |previous = Chapter 171 |next = Chapter 173 |chapter title = Prepping for the School Festival Is the Funnest Part (Part 1) }} って してる が しいよね①|Bunkasai tte Junbi shiteru Toki ga Ichiban Tanoshī yone①}} is the one hundred and seventy-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, Momo Yaoyorozu suggests playing the piano, having grown fond of playing it since her etiquette training in her childhood. Kyoka Jiro approves of Momo's choice, much to Mina Ashido's disappointment who wanted to dance alongside Momo. Kyoka herself will be playing the bass and requires guitarists and vocals. Once those positions have been fulfilled, everyone else in Class 1-A will be dancers. Mina notes that they require staging, which Shota Aizawa is taking care of. As Mina brainstorms ideas, Ochaco Uraraka asks Kyoka if she has someone for vocals in mind. Eijiro Kirishima, Minoru Mineta, and Yuga Aoyama try singing but are not good enough. Eijiro suggests that Kyoka sings. After hearing Kyoka's beautiful voice, everyone unanimously agrees that she will be Class 1-A's vocalist. As for the guitarist positions, Denki Kaminari and Minoru try out; the former being able to perform well while the latter is unable to reach the guitar strings. Fumikage Tokoyami picks up the guitar left by Minoru and starts playing a heart rending sound, impressing his fellow classmates. Fumikage states that he needed to overcome his difficulty of the F chord first which is why he did not speak up and tells a crestfallen Minoru that he will be glad to take the position as guitarist. An hour past midnight, an exhausted Tenya Iida states that they have all of Class 1-A's roles for the dance hall live performance organized: Kyoka, Momo, Katsuki Bakugo, Denki, and Fumikage form the band; Eijiro, Hanta Sero, Koji Koda and Shoto Todoroki form the staging team; and everyone else will be part of the dance team. The next day in U.A's break room, Izuku Midoriya is meeting with Toshinori Yagi. Toshinori asks Izuku why he has decided to talk to him now of all times; Izuku tells Toshinori during the raid on Shie Hassaikai that he used up to 20% of One For All but it was not enough and if it were not for Eri's help, he would have been rendered helpless and notes that he was outclassed by Kai Chisaki. Not only that, he could not do much against Overhaul's ranged combat. Toshinori tells Izuku that he should use ranged combat as well, which surprises Izuku. In U.A's school grounds forest sector, Izuku is in his gym gear and Toshinori asks Izuku to use One For All 20%. Izuku activates One For All 20% and even though it starts hurting him, Toshinori tells Izuku to remain in position and unleash his attack. Izuku jumps up and kicks, which releases wind pressure that strikes two trees, breaking some of the bark off. Toshinori was going to teach Izuku to properly unleash wind pressure after his overall power limit passed 15%, but Izuku already has some experience in doing this in his battle with Overhaul but did not realize this because it was such a desperate battle. Toshinori affirms that Izuku can unleash wind pressure without his body breaking. Toshinori tells Izuku that he must take a moment to reflect on his journey. Izuku does so; starting with releasing 100% of One For All's power in one area, controlling the power in one area, controlling a percentage of One For All throughout his body, Shoot Style, raising One For All's limit from 5% to 8% and now momentarily being able to use 20% when the situation calls for it. Izuku realizes that during his younger days Toshinori was not using One For All 100% all the time and surmises that he must use One For All 20% in one area, which not only releases a decent amount of power but prevents his body from becoming completely immobilized. Toshinori advises that Izuku needs much subtler control than he has exercised now. An encouraged Izuku sees that he needs to refine his body parts that require the most motion. In front of U.A., Mirio Togata welcomes Eri to their school. Quick References Chapter Notes *Toshinori Yagi reveals that Izuku Midoriya was already capable of ranged combat by unleashing wind pressure the moment he could achieve 15%, but he didn't realize it because he was only using it defensively up until now. *Eri arrives at U.A. High School for the School Festival. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 172